The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 to Japanese Patent Application No.2000-319735, filed Oct. 19, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cFASTENING MEMBER AND SIDING BOARDS ATTACHMENT STRUCTURExe2x80x9d. The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening member for fixing a siding board to a framework of a building, and further relates to a siding boards attachment structure using the fastening member.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, there are used siding boards attachment structures of a type as shown in FIG. 14 by way of example. The figure shows a siding boards attachment structure 8 formed such that a fastening member 9 is disposed to engage an upper horizontal edge 21 of a lower siding board 2 and a lower horizontal edge 22 of an upper siding board 2, and the siding boards 2 and 2 are fixed to a framework 3 of a building via a furring strip 89 or the like.
As shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, the fastening member 9 has a base plate portion 91, a support portion 92, an upper-board engagement portion 93, and a lower-board engagement portion 94. The base plate portion 91 abuts on rear side surfaces 26 of the siding boards 2 disposed vertically. The support portion 92 is formed forward from the base plate portion 91. The upper-board engagement portion 93 is formed to bend in a slant and upper direction from the support portion 92. The lower-board engagement portion 94 is formed to bend in a slant and lower direction from the support portion 92. In front of the upper-board engagement portion 93 and the lower-board engagement portion 94, a front flat plate 934 is formed.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 15, the base plate portion 91 has a sloped portion 911 and a lower leg portion 912. The sloped portion 911 is formed to be rearwardly slant at an upper portion of its own. The lower leg portion 912 is rearwardly bent at substantially 90 degrees at a lower end portion of its own.
In the siding boards attachment structure 8, as an underlayment (for example, a sheathing board), a heat insulator 83 is fixed to the outside of the framework 3 such as a column as shown in FIG. 14. From the outside of the heat insulator 83, the furring strip 89 is fixed to the framework 3 via a waterproof paper 82. In addition, in the outside of the furring strip 89, the fastening member 9 is disposed and is fixed to the framework 3 with a screw 4.
The fastening member 9 fixes the siding boards 2 in a manner in which the upper horizontal edge 21 of the lower siding board 2 is engaged with the lower-board engagement portion 94, the upper siding board 2 is supported by the support portion 92, and the lower horizontal edge 22 is engaged with the upper-board engagement portion 93.
In the siding boards attachment structure 8, since the furring strip 89 is disposed in the above-described manner, a ventilation space 81 having a sufficient thickness can be secured between the heat insulator 83 and the siding boards 2. Thereby, ventilation characteristics are secured; and the components, such as the siding boards 2, and the framework 3, are prevented from being corroded and deteriorated because of water absorption. Thereby, the durability of the siding boards attachment structure 8 is improved.
However, the siding boards attachment structure 8 is still problematic in that the furring strip 89 needs to be installed, thereby increasing the processing time as well as material costs.
Specifically, when the siding boards attachment structure 8 is constructed, the furring strip 89 having regulated dimensions needs to be prepared, and in addition, a step is required for nailing the furring strip 89 to the framework 3.
If the furring strip 89 is not used, by way of example, the siding boards attachment structure 80 will be obtained by disposing a heat insulator 84 in the outside of a framework 3 and fixing a fastening member 9 to a framework 3 from the outer side via a waterproof paper 82 and the heat insulator 84, as shown in FIG. 16A.
For the heat insulator 84, a material, such as a stylofoam, a sheathing board, or an oriented strand board (OSB), is used.
As mentioned above, in the siding boards attachment structure 80, since no furring strip is used, taking bend of the waterproof paper 82 into account, it can not be said that a ventilation space 81 is sufficiently secured.
In the siding boards attachment structure 80, when a soft heat insulator 84 is used, the fastening member 9 is fixed on the surface thereof. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 16B, a case can occur in which the fastening member 9 is forced to be sunk into the heat insulator 84, thereby disabling the fastening member 9 from being fixed in a stable state. Particularly, since the contact area of the lower leg portion 912 of the fastening member 9 and the heat insulator 84 is small, a defective case is likely to occur in which the lower leg portion 912 sinks in the heat insulator 84, and consequently, the fastening member 9 leans forward and rearward.
As a result, as shown in FIG. 16B, the siding boards 2 fixed with the fastening member 9 is placed in an unstable condition. Therefore, substantially, it is difficult to achieve the fixing of the fastening member 9 to the framework 3.
An object of the present invention is to provide a siding boards attachment structure that is excellent in ventilation and that has a high structural strength for fixing siding boards, and a fastening member that is to be used with the aforementioned siding boards attachment structure.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a fastening member disposed to span an upper horizontal edge of a lower siding board and a lower horizontal edge of an upper siding board for fixing the siding boards to a framework of a building, includes a base plate portion having a flat rear side surface, a support portion projecting forward from the base plate portion, an upper-board engagement portion bent upward from the support portion, a lower-board engagement portion bent downward from the support portion, and spacing portions individually formed at left and right sides of the base plate portion, each of the spacing portions has a front face which is forward from the base plate portion and rearward from the front end of the support portion.
The notable feature in the first aspect of the invention is that the fastening member has the base plate portion having the flat rear side surface, and the spacing portions formed at left and right sides of the base plate portion.
Hereinafter, operational advantages of the present invention will be described.
The siding boards can be fixed to the framework by using the fastening member in the manners described below.
The base plate portion of the fastening member is fixed to the framework such that the rear side surface of the base plate portion is directly set to abut on the framework or that the rear side surface of the base plate portion is fixed to the framework via a heat insulator. At this time, the lower-board engagement portion of the fastening member is set to engage with the upper horizontal edge of the lower siding board.
Subsequently, a construction is performed such that the lower horizontal edge of the upper siding board is set to be supported by the support portion of the fastening member and is engaged with upper board engagement portion. At this time, the rear side surfaces of the siding boards are set to abut on the spacing portions of the fastening member.
As described above, the fastening member has the spacing portions. The construction is therefore performed by setting the rear side surfaces of the siding boards to abut on the spacing portions. This manner enables a ventilation space to be formed behind the siding boards. That is, a sufficient gap is provided between the siding boards and the framework, thereby enabling ventilation characteristics to be secured.
The above construction therefore prevents the siding board and the framework from being corroded and deteriorated.
Furthermore, the fastening member has the spacing portions individually at the left and right sides. The rear side surfaces of the siding boards abut on the spacing portion, whereby the fastening fitting can support the siding boards in a stable state. Consequently, the siding boards attachment structure can be constructed to have high resistances for wind pressure and the like, and a high structural strength.
Still furthermore, since the fastening member includes the base plate portion having the flat rear side surface, the entirety of the rear side surface of the base plate portion in the fastening member can be set to abut on the framework or heat insulator. In this case, a contact area of the fastening member and an underlayment on which the fastening member abuts is large. Particularly, when the fastening member is set to abut on a soft underlayment such as a heat insulator and the like in order to be fixed to the framework, the fastening member is prevented from being sunk into the soft underlayment. Therefore, the siding board can be attached to be stable.
Thus, the siding boards attachment structure having excellent resistances for wind pressure and a high structural strength can be constructed.
As described above, the present invention can provide the fastening member that enables the attachment of the siding boards attachment structure having excellent ventilation characteristics and a high structural strength for fixing the siding boards.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a starter fastening member for supporting a lower horizontal edge of a lowest siding board to fix the siding board to a framework of a building, includes a base plate portion having a flat rear side surface, a support portion projecting forward from the base plate portion, an upper-board engagement portion bent upward from the support portion, and spacing portions individually formed at left and right sides of the base plate portion, each of the spacing portions has a front face which is forward from the base plate portion and rearward from the front end of the support portion.
Also in this case, the fastening member that enables the construction of the siding boards attachment structure having excellent ventilation characteristics and a high structural strength for fixing the siding boards can be provided.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a siding boards attachment structure is constructed such that the above-described fastening member is disposed on an upper horizontal edge and a lower horizontal edge of siding boards, and the siding boards are fixed to a framework of a building, wherein the fastening member is fixed to the framework such that the base plate portion is set to abut on the framework and the spacing portions are set to abut on rear side surfaces of the siding boards, and a ventilation space is formed between the framework and the siding boards.
The notable feature in the siding boards attachment structure is that the fastening member is fixed to the framework such that the base plate portion is set to abut on the framework, and the spacing portions are set to abut on the rear side surfaces of the siding boards.
In the siding boards attachment structure, since the base plate portion having the flat rear side surface is set to abut on the framework, the fastening member can be fixed to be stable. In addition, since the rear side surfaces of the siding boards are set to abut on the spacing portions formed at the left and right sides of the base plate portion, the siding boards can be fixed to be stable.
Consequently, the siding boards attachment structure having high resistances for wind pressure and the like and a high structural strength can be obtained.
Furthermore, since the rear side surfaces of the siding boards are set to abut on the spacing portions, the ventilation space having a sufficient thickness can be formed behind the siding boards. Consequently, the siding boards attachment structure having excellent ventilation characteristics can be provided.
As described above, according to the third aspect of the present invention, the siding boards attachment structure having excellent ventilation characteristics and a high structural strength for fixing the siding boards can be obtained.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a siding boards attachment structure is constructed such that the above-described starter fastening member is disposed on a lower horizontal edge of a lowest siding board, and the siding board is fixed to a framework of a building, wherein the starter fastening member is fixed to the framework such that the base plate portion is set to abut on the framework and the spacing portions are set to abut on a rear side surface of the siding board, and a ventilation space is formed between the framework and the siding boards.
Also in this case, the siding boards attachment structure having excellent ventilation characteristics and a high structural strength for fixing the siding boards can be provided.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, a siding boards attachment structure is constructed such that the above-described fastening member is disposed on an upper horizontal edge and a lower horizontal edge of siding boards, and the siding boards are fixed to a framework of a building, wherein a heat insulator is fixed to the outside of the framework, the fastening member is fixed to the framework such that the base plate portion is set to abut on the heat insulator and the spacing portions are set to abut on rear side surfaces of the siding boards, and a ventilation space is formed between the heat insulator and the siding boards.
In the siding boards attachment structure, since the heat insulator can be fixed from the outside of the framework, the siding boards attachment structure having heat-resisting effects can be constructed easily.
Furthermore, in the siding boards attachment structure, the base plate portion of the fastening member is fixed to a surface of the soft heat insulator. However, since the rear side surface of the base plate portion is flat, and a contact area of the heat insulator and the rear side surface is large, the base plate portion is not sunk into the heat insulator. Consequently, the fastening member can be fixed via the heat insulator to the framework to be stable.
Still furthermore, since the rear side surfaces of the siding boards are set to abut on the spacing portions at the left and right sides of the base plate portion, the siding boards can be fixed to be stable.
Consequently, the siding boards attachment structure having high resistances for wind pressure and the like and a high structural strength can be obtained.
Still furthermore, since the rear side surfaces of the siding boards are set to abut on the spacing portions, the ventilation space having a sufficient thickness can be formed behind the siding boards. Consequently, the siding boards attachment structure having excellent ventilation characteristics can be obtained.
As described above, according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the siding boards attachment structure having excellent ventilation characteristics and a high structural strength for fixing the siding boards can be provided.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, a siding boards attachment structure is constructed such that the above-described starter fastening member is disposed on a lower horizontal edge of a lowest siding board and the siding board is fixed to a framework of a building, wherein a heat insulator is fixed to the outside of the framework, the starter fastening member is fixed to the framework such that the base plate portion is set to abut on the heat insulator and the spacing portions are set to abut on a rear side surface of the siding board, and a ventilation space is formed between the heat insulator and the siding board.
Also in this case, the siding boards attachment structure having excellent ventilation characteristics and a high structural strength for fixing the siding boards can be provided.